teddy bear
by saragrissom831601
Summary: Une histoire d'ours et de st valentin... CASKETT for ever


TEDDY BEAR

Résumé: Petite fic de saint Valentin... Caskett donc!

Disclaimers: CASTLE ne m'appartient pas, (mais pourquoi?) !

Bonne lecture.

COMMISSARIAT 19h

Leur enquête se terminait, grâce aux théories loufoques de Castle et à l'investigation de Beckett, le coupable avait été arrêté. Un homme submergé de dettes, avait fait payer à son ex patron la perte de son job, de sa famille et de sa vie. Il n'était pas le genre de coupable que Beckett aimait envoyer derrière les barreaux. Elle n'avait aucune pitié pour les psychopathes mais cet homme l'avait touché. Il semblait perdu, à la limite de la folie et dans un acte désespéré, avait franchi la ligne du mauvais côté. Pendant l'interrogatoire, qu'elle avait mené avec brio, une phrase avait retenu toute son attention et passait en boucle dans sa tête, le temps de remplir la paperasse officielle. « on ne prend jamais le temps de profiter de la vie, ses touts petits riens qui vous donne le sourire, je n'ai plus rien maintenant, je n'ai plus goût à la vie et je ne me suis même pas rendu justice ».

Castle, en fin observateur, avait remarqué le changement de regard de Beckett, il n'avait duré qu'une infime seconde mais il avait compris que la jeune femme comprenait le ressentie de cet homme. N'avait elle pas failli, elle-même, franchir cette ligne en mettant la main sur l'assassin de sa mère? Et maintenant qu'il était hors d'état de nuire, elle n'en était pas plus réjouie. Son air triste et perdu se faisait plus rare, mais il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la Beckett d'avant, celle qui le charriait, celle qui riait, qui le regardait avec ce regard coquin et mystérieux qui l'émoustillait.

Certes leur joutes verbales faisaient toujours son bonheur, mais alors qu'il avait réussi à fendre sa carapace, celle ci se refermait de nouveau en silence. Il devait agir vite avant de la perdre totalement.

Alors sans vraiment y croire, il l'invita à boire un verre, pour se changer les idées, avait il prétexté. Et contre toute attente elle accepta volontiers.

Ainsi ils partirent en direction du Old Haunt.

OLD HAUNT 20h

Assis à leur table habituelle, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en sirotant une bière. Castle se décida enfin à parler de leur dernière enquête:

_Drôle de coupable ce Henry?_ En faisant une moue compatissante.

Kate releva la tête et opina:

P_arfois, la justice est mal faite, Castle. Des types comme Henry devraient être aidés et non incarcérés. Sa haine contre la société ne va que grandir en prison. Notre métier s'est d'aider nos concitoyens, les protéger mais aussi les protéger d'eux même. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette enquête._

L'écrivain l' écoutait attentivement et chercher son regard mais celui était perdu , dans le vague.

_Mais c'est ainsi, r_ajouta Kate, blasée.

_La limite entre le bien et le mal est souvent très mince, _répondit Castle.

Kate sourit:

_C'est digne d'une réplique de grand film ça non?_

Il répondit à son sourire, il avait enfin réussi à capter son regard. Perdu dans ses yeux il osa un

_Comment allez vous en ce moment Kate?_

Perplexe la jeune femme, réfléchi un instant à sa réponse, elle se ravisa, repris place au fond de la banquette et dit en haussant les épaules:

_Ça va, Castle, ne vous en faite pas pour moi._

L'air grave, Rick se pencha sur la table:

_Je pensais qu'en ayant résolu l'affaire de votre mère, vous iriez (_marquant un temps d'arrêt)...

Mais Kate fini sa phrase:

_Mieux? Moi aussi je le pensais mais mon psy me dit que tout n'est pas encore résolu. Maintenant il n'appartient qu'à moi d'aller mieux. Je suis en colère Castle._

Elle saisit sa bouteille de bière avala une gorgée et repris:

_Oui c'est un soulagement de savoir ce salaud six pieds sous terre, mais maintenant je fais quoi? _

Castle ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il préférait la laisser parler. Pour une fois depuis 2 mois que l'assassin de sa mère avait été retrouvé, qu'Espo n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de lui tirer mortellement dessus, étant donné qu'il prenait Castle comme bouclier humain, elle n'avait donc pas retrouvé le sommeil et n'avait surtout pas voulu en parler à qui que ce soit. Et surtout pas à lui. Quand elle avait appris qu'il montait seul une enquête, qu'il l'avait volontairement exclu de cette , non de son enquête ; même si c'était pour la protéger; sa réaction fut violente.

Elle lui avait alors tout « craché à la figure » comme on dit. Ils s'étaient littéralement battus chez lui, les reproches avaient fusé, il lui avait menti; lui; son ami. Alors Castle lui fit remarquer qu'elle aussi avait menti. Il savait qu'elle se rappelait de ses derniers mots prononcés après avoir reçue cette balle en pleine poitrine. Elle avait alors claqué la porte. Quand elle était arrivée dans cet entrepôt, voir Castle couvert de coups et tenu en joug par l'assassin de sa mère, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Espo avait été plus rapide qu'elle , et c'était mieux ainsi. Elle avait accouru vers Castle, à son tour elle le tenait dans ses bras, le suppliant de ne pas la laisser. Il lui répondit faiblement que jamais il ne la laisserait. Et depuis rien, hormis cette frustration. Leur partenariat reparti de plus belle. Elle l'avait néanmoins, invité à diner chez elle, pour s'expliquer. Elle s'était excusée, et le remercia de sa protection, mais rien de plus. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était encore trop tôt pour elle de s'engager dans quoi que ce soit mais qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle fini par pleurer dans ses bras.

Castle, par amour, la laissait avancer doucement vers lui, sans la brusquer, il l'invitait à s'ouvrir à lui, à apprivoiser ses sentiments mais combien de temps devrait il attendre encore?

Il sorti de ses pensées, se risqua de lui prendre la main et la fixa droit dans les yeux:

_Kate, sachez juste que je suis là, si vous avez besoin de moi, appelez moi. _Il lui sourit:

_Je ne demande que ça d'ailleurs. _

Les larmes montaient dans les yeux de Kate.

Elle se reprit en raclant sa gorge.

_Je sais Rick et ça m'aide de vous savoir à mes cotés mais je pensais que mes cauchemars me quitteraient une fois cette affaire résolue mais non, ils sont toujours là, moins fréquent mais toujours présents. _Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Rick lui tendit un mouchoir et resserra son étreinte sur sa main. Comme à son habitude pour détendre l'atmosphère il enfila son masque de gamin et lui proposa:

_Il vous faut un doudou !_

Kate interloquée ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir:

_Un quoi?_

Castle tout sourire: _Un nounours , un être rassurant pour sommeil en détresse._

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire:

_J'ai passé l'âge, non?_

_Mais non. On a tous nos faiblesses, Kate. Parfois la chose la plus simple, si enfantine soit elle, peut vous aider. _

_Hum Castle, où allez vous chercher tout ça._

_Je me porte volontaire, si vous voulez?_

Kate se mordit la lèvre et murmura

_Un jour vous ne m'attendrez plus._

Castle s'offusqua: _Kate, jamais oh grand jamais, je ne me lasserais de vous et quand vous serez prête je serais là._

Sur ces mots, leur plus intimes conversations qu'ils n'avaient eu depuis des mois, pris fin.

4 jours plus tard, jour de St Valentin, Kate Beckett se réveilla en grimaçant à l'annonce de l'animateur radio qui diffusait des messages d'amour laissés par les auditeurs.

Fête commerciale pensa telle.

Du côté des Castle, l'ambiance était plus joyeuse. Martha ne cessait de relire le message laissé avec un énorme bouquet de rose rouges, en se demandant qui était son prince charmant. Son fils n'avait pas raté l'occasion de la charrier sur sa vie de séductrice. Puis il lu les messages d'admiration des fans sur son facebook, des invitations pour des repas de st Valentin ou plus coquin encore, une fan lui proposait de faire l'amour en lui lisant un passage de son dernier roman. Il secoua la tête en pensant qu'à une époque ça l'aurait amusé.

Alexis quant à elle, avait reçu une invitation d'un certain Matthew et n'en était que très heureuse, et supplia son père de la laisser sortir le soir, rejoindre son prétendant. En tant que père plus que protecteur il lui avait fait répété le serment des Castle: Pas plus de minuit, pas d'alcool et pas de nuit à l'hôtel ! SA fille le regardait incrédule, comme si ;elle qui était certainement la plus raisonnable de la famille; pourrait finir avec un jeune homme dans un hôtel miteux pour s'envoyer en l'air.

_Excuse moi chérie, c'est vrai que cette dernière règle s'applique plus pour ta grand mère... _ironisa t il avant de se prendre un torchon dans la tête.

Une fois l'euphorie passé, il s'était enfermé dans son bureau pour s'atteler à terminer son roman. Mais depuis plus d'une heure, aucune lettre ne s'était affichée sur la page blanche. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone attendant la réponse de sa Valentine.

Quelques heures plus tôt, après être sortie de sa douche, un coursier avait apporté au Lieutenant Beckett de quoi aiguiser sa curiosité.

Qui avait pu lui faire envoyé un paquet orné de papier rouge sur lequel était inscrit une multitude de petits cœurs?

Kate remercia le coursier et s'empressa d'ouvrir le dit paquet, non sans penser à une certaine personne qui l'obsédait de plus en plus.

Elle découvrit un gros ours en peluche rouge, sur son ventre était inscrit: « I wanna be your teddy bear »

Une carte pendue à l'oreille de l'ours attira son attention. C'était bien « lui »

Kate,

Je veux que tu saches que je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te rendre malheureuse. Je veux être celui qui chasse tes démons, qui te fasse sourire, rire, qui te fasse envie, qui te redonne goût à la vie. Laisses moi te montrer que tout cela est facile, laisses moi être ces touts petits riens qui égayeront ta vie. Laisses moi être ton « nounours »

Je ne te demande pas de réponse immédiate, je sais que tu as besoin de temps, mais si tu le veux, acceptes mon invitation à diner, ce soir au loft, juste Kate et Rick. Laisses moi te découvrir et m'ouvrir à toi.

Si tu ne souhaites pas t'essayer à cette relation, fais le moi savoir et je m'effacerais. Mais je resterais pour toujours ton ami.

Love

Rick.

Elle la relisait pour la dixième fois et serra cet ours contre elle.

Il lui fallait se décider ou elle le perdrait. Même si elle savait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse, il resterait son ami mais pour combien de temps? Devait elle prendre le risque de le voir partir avec une femme qui n'aurait pas peur de ses sentiments.

Elle se leva se regarda dans la glace et ôta son peignoirs.

_C'est toi qui me pourri la vie_: elle parlait à voix haute en fixant cette cicatrice qui l'avait anéantie.

_Mais cette fois c'est fini, je reprend le dessus, c'est MOI qui décide maintenant._

Elle s'habilla et quitta son appartement précipitamment.

**LOFT des CASTLE 18h**

Il tournait en rond, Alexis venait de partir rejoindre son admirateur, Martha, qui après avoir fait le tour de ses contacts, avait retrouvé son « fleuriste » et accepté son invitation à diner.

Il se retrouvait seul, donc. Il ne savait que penser. Allait elle venir, ou le rejeter. Il était rassuré de ne pas avoir reçu de sms lui demandant de l'oublier...

Pour se changer les idées, il entrepris de préparer son diner, au moins il pourrait toujours se consoler avec ses ravioles maison et une bonne bouteille de Bordeaux.

La sonnette de la porte le réveilla:

Il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir en priant tous les dieux que ce soit elle.

_Je suis exhaussé!_ dit il en lui ouvrant la porte.

_Pardon?_ Dit Kate stupéfaite.

_Entrez, _et il se recula pour la laisser passer.

_Rick, _dit elle timidement,_ je ne sais pas si je devais venir_

Aie ça partait plutôt mal. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la main de Beckett le stoppa.

_Laisses moi parler, tant que j'en ai le courage._

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui souffla

_En fait je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, c'est toi l'écrivain. Je suis une femme d'action alors je vais agir._

Il se posa mentalement la question : allait elle le gifler ? Mais ce fut une tout autre gifle qu'il reçu. Une gifle chaude et humide contre ses lèvres. Il répondit à son baiser. Elle se recula et posa son front contre le sien.

_Tu as réfléchi à la question alors? _Demanda t il arborant son petit sourire taquin.

Kate souleva un sourcil: _on a toujours besoin d'un ours chez soi..._

Puis elle se rapprocha de nouveau des lèvres de son écrivain , pour s'en emparer. Elle le savait, parfois l'action vaut mieux que la réflexion. Elle s'ouvrait de nouveau à la vie et à l'amour.

Voilà petite fic rapide pré saint Valentin... qu'en pensez vous?


End file.
